


Cold Front

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cold Weather, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are trapped in the snow.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/gifts).



> Written for jenab's 2016 fandom stocking.

“This is your fault, you know.”

Merlin would probably have rolled his eyes, if it weren't already so familiar. “Yes, Arthur,” he said, instead, continuing to pick up what dry sticks he could find.

Arthur looked like he was about to say something else but instead started to help search for sticks not wet from the still falling snow.

“The knights will find us soon,” Merlin said, using the moment Arthur was turned away to use his magic and light the fire. “The fire will help.”

Arthur looked suspiciously at Merlin as the fire burned but Merlin just put on his most innocent expression. Arthur snorted and shook his head, then added more fuel to the fire.

“We should get some sleep,” Merlin said, and motioned towards the little alcove he'd made of their bedding and supply bags. At least one of their horses had had the sense to stay with them when the storm came in.

Arthur muttered something under his breath and agreed, taking the best spot and snuggling into the warmth. Merlin was just considering where he should put himself when Arthur glared at him.

“Well? Are you coming or not?”

Merlin frowned as Arthur opened his arm and indicated that Merlin should fit himself next to him. Merlin quickly decided to just do as he was told before Arthur changed his mind, and found himself pressed closely against Arthur, who then pulled a thick blanket over the pair of them.

“If you die on me Gwen will never let me hear the end of it,” Arthur said after a moment.

“Naturally,” Merlin replied, trying, and probably failing, to keep the smile out of his voice.

“Go to sleep, Merlin.”

“Yes, sire,” Merlin replied, not trying to hide his smile that time.

Arthur poked him in the ribs but then settled down to sleep, eventually twisting them around so that he could use Merlin's chest as a pillow.

Merlin didn't object.


End file.
